Malware, for example Trojan horse malware such as Zeus, is developed to steal information, such as login credentials for online platforms. These online platforms may include social networking platforms, e-mail platforms, and online platforms. Detecting and removing this malware is often difficult. Current solutions include using a count to detect the number of scripts running on a particular web site. However, with the introduction of dynamic websites, a count may not work as the number of scripts running on a website may vary.
These and other drawbacks exist.